1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. It relates in particular to a right-angled coaxial cable connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semi-rigid coaxial cabling is utilized in most high performance radio frequency applications. Such cabling typically consists of a central conductor material surrounded by an outer conductor material. While the central conductor material generally is a wire, the outer conductor typically is formed by braiding fine metallic threads. The central and outer conductors are separated by a non-conductive, dielectric material. An outer jacketing material can be employed to protectively encase the outer conductor material.
The use of coaxial cabling creates a need for connector systems capable of coupling segments of coaxial cabling with minimal detriment to electrical efficiency. To achieve maximum electrical efficiency, the cable segments must be axially and angularly aligned to high precision, as well as placed in mutual contact. The alignment and spacing requirements are exceedingly demanding due to the minute size of the inner conductor material. Satisfaction of these spacing and alignment requirements is difficult in those applications wherein the coaxial cabling must be bent in close proximity to the connector system. Especially problematic are those situations when, due to space or other limitations, the cabling must bend immediately upon exiting of the connector assembly.
Numerous systems have been developed to achieve the desired alignment of the conducting materials. Unfortunately, these connector systems are typically complex and to costly to manufacture. In addition, connections between available connectors and the coaxial cables to which they are attached frequently fail, i.e, signal interruption occurs, when the cable is bent in close proximity to the connector.
A need exists for a right-angled coaxial connector which is simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture.